Azreal
| height = 7 ft. 0 in. | weight= 345 lbs. | born= Sparta, Greece | hometown = Sparta, Greece by way of Philidelphia, Pennsylvania | music = "Requiem for a Dream" by Clint Mansell | affiliation = The Awakened | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power/Brawler | finisher = "Last Rites" (Tazmission) | winpct=75 | wins=9 | losses=3 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel }} Azreal is a professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand, where he has held the LPW Television Championship. Biography Born Alexander Dukov, Azreal was a Grecian farmhand until a band of raiders killed his wife and young son. An 'Atlantean' spirit named Azrael, offered him immortality, and vengeance upon the men who had wronged him, in exchange for a home, sharing Alexander's body. The two got his vengeance, and then they traveled around the world, bringing vengeance to the wicked. After many long years, the two clashed, with Azrael eventually wresting complete control away from Alexander, until the timely intervention of the Dream King, Morpheus. With Alexander freed and in control, he is now able to live the life he lost, but with one disastrous consequence. Alexander is once again, mortal. Career After signing a contract in September of 2010, Azreal went on an undefeated streak, until he was defeated by Steve Storme at At All Costs. He would go on to take the Television Championship from Nigel Vanderbilt, before losing it to Steve Storme at The Madness. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Last Rites'' (Tazzmission) *'Secondary Finishers' **''Price of Protection'' (Chokebomb Pin) **''Force of Will'' (Brogue Kick) *'Favorite Moves' **''Kevlar Test'' (Chokeslam) **''"Oh ****"'' (Flying Clothesline) **Spinebuster **Powerbomb **Sidewalk Slam **Face Wash **Running Senton **Snap Powerslam **Fireman's Carry Slam **Running Powerslam (British Bulldog Style) **Scoop Slam **Stinger Splash **Gorilla Press Slam **Big Boot **Strikes ***Clotheslines ***Headbutts ***Knee Strikes ***Knife-Edged Chops ***Punches ***Side Elbows **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Vertical ***Exploder ***T-Bone ***Belly-to-Belly *'Will' **Be an egomanical monster heel. **Fight fairly against an opponent that has earned his respect. **Let his 'protectee' Storme get beaten up before stepping in. *'Won't' **Hit a woman or child. **Be the first to use weapons in a match. **Be nice. *'Nicknames' **'The Psychotic Savior' *'Entrance music' **''"Hunt You Down"'' by Saliva (Used from debut until The Apocalypse) **''"Requiem for a Dream"'' by Clint Mansell *'Entrance' **As the music starts, the lights in the arena go out and a single, blood-red spolight illuminates the stage as Azreal emerges in his wrestling gear and walks slowly down to the ring. Once inside he hands his dog tags to the referee and takes a seat on the turnbuckle, waiting for the match to start. Championships and accomplishments *'''Lords of Pain Wrestling **LPW Television Championship Match history Personal Life Azreal believes in vioence as a legitimate means to achieve his goals. In spite of this, he maintains strict adherence to his own personal moral code. He will never strike a man with his back turned, or one who is already beaten, he will also never strike a woman or child. External links Category:Wrestlers